Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopa's and the main antagonist of the Super Mario (series) games, he is also Mario's main arch-nemesis. He wants to marry Princess Peach, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and his new empire, but he mainly wants to steal Peach away from Mario. He has a child named Bowser Jr.. He continues to antagonize the Mario Bros., but always fails to defeat them. Bowser also has alternate forms such as Giga Bowser, Giant Bowser, Dry Bowser, Bowser Soul, and Overlord Bowser. While he was a child his father King Koopa was King of the Koopas. Many of his minions included: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Thwomps, Boos, Wigglers, Hammer Bros., Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Bullet Bills until he grew up. Game Appearances Paper Mario Instrumental Bowser steals the Heavenly Orchestra's Eternal Instruments. Mario stops him and the instruments fly throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. He kidnaps Luigi and Peach. He steals the instruments to finally hear the legendary music his father told him about. Pathverse Bowser appears in the Pathverse, as the king of the Koopa Troop during the Fourth Age. However, during the Fifth Age he sends his army to take over Devotee Castle, which they do so successfully allowing Bowser to become the new king, and merge the Koopa Kingdom with the Devotee kingdom. While Bowser is an excellent king, the citizens who were loyal to the Toadstool monarchy begin a rebellion, and with the help of Malcolm Leychester's robots, successfully defeat the Koopa Troop and burn down Devotee Castle and Devotee City. Kenny Koopa's Revenge Bowser appears in this game as the main villain. Behind the Wheel Bowser appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 92% *'Driving Skill:' 35% *'Item Power:' 78% *'Speed:' 30% Game's Description The king of all the koopa, King Bowser Koopa I, is the head of his army of evil fierce Koopas. He dreams of marry Princess Peach and destroy Mario. Tired of fighting, decided to organize these racing cars without Mario! Super Smash Bros. Adventure Bowser will make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. Although it is unknown what his role will be, it is suspected he will be a Boss Character. He was set to be playable in Classic Mode, but was removed when Classic Mode was removed. Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel Bowser has been announced to be a default veteran in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. *B: Fire Breath *B Side: Koopa Claw *B Up: Whirling Fortress *B Down: Bowser Bomb *Final Smash: Giga Bowser Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser will appear as both a playable character, and a villain in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. However, nothing much else has been confirmed. ''Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil Bowser is confirmed to be the main villain of ''Super Mario Legends. He is also confirmed to be playable in Multiplayer Mode. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, Bowser is the main villain disrupting the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom. It has been confirmed that he will be the final boss for story mode on Pro. If he is beaten, Bowser will be unlocked as well as other features. NRL Captian Bowser is the captain of the Bowser Villains team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very strong and he has the ability to breathe fire for long distance tackling. A step back in time Bowser will appear as a playable character in the WiiWare download Super Smash SNES. He appears under the name King Koopa. His special moves are to shoot a fireball, whack people with an axe and to jump up and stomp down. Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure After hearing Princess Shroongi took over his castle. Bowser rushes to fight back. Singalong Superstar! Bowser appears in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He first appears in Mario Singalong Superstar! where he has kidnapped Princess Peach and hidden her behind a Music Door. He then appears in Mario Singalong Country! where he has crashed Peach's party at her ranch and kidnapped her again hiding her behind a music door. Super Mario: The Mushroom Wars In this game, a completely different version of Bowser is found. Since the game takes place 10 years after the Rise of Drowser, he is nothing but a warmonger who wants nothing more than to kill Peach, take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and cause as much havoc as possible. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Bowser appears as the third boss of World 8: Bowser's Castle in this game. In Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! he is just a regular avatar, recently in Mario Singalong Disney! he consipires with Pete to set up Mario. Then he kidnaps Princess Peach and Princess Daisy hiding them behind Music Doors in Mario Singalong Rocks!. In Mario Singalong Down Under! Bowser along with all of his children find Mario and his friends in Down Under Land so he kidnaps Princess Peach and hides her behind Music Doors. He also appears in Mario Singalong Legends! Bowser's Mansion Bowser goes into a mansion and is scared by a ghost. But Barney the Purple Dinosaur sucks the ghost with a vacuum cleaner and he and Bowser escape. Bowser told Barney that his rival, Yoshi is missing and kidnapped by King Boo. Bowser finds Yoshi and defeats King Boo. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Bowser will appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny, but instead of being a cameo character, he is a villain in the game, along with Dr. Eggman. Redesigned Bowser, like the other characters of the Mario series, appears in a redesigned state in The Legacy of Mario, and although his appearances are severely limited, he has a lasting effect on the characters as well as the series as a whole. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Lets face it, you can't keep Bowser out of a Mario game. The koopa king returns once again as a final boss, however, he is not the one that the heroes are chasing after. Bowser sends the King Goomba to steal the water supply from the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach and her allies Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi (that join Peach throughout the game) go on an adventure to save the water supply. They eventually run into Bowser at his castle, who is accompanied by King Goomba in the last battle. Bowser cleverly sent goombas to kidnap Daisy so Mario will be distracted while all this is happening. Little did the great Koopa King know that the princess of Mushroom Kingdom will be the one to save the day.... RenarioExtreme series Bowser appears in the Chinese anime, Renan!, where he teams up with Dr. Eggman, Dr. Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the rest of the villains to take down Renan. He also can brainwash anyone in this anime. The Marvelous Misadventures of Bowser In The Marvelous Misadventures of Bowser, Bowser is the main Char and is one of the 3 playable chars. Super Toad Bros. He is the boss of World 7. He is powered by fire and his weakness is ice. You can also make him fall in the water. Mario Heroes He appeared in Mario Heroes as the minor villain. He sends a note to Team Mario, saying that he and his minions will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom in three days. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland He appears as the main villain. Bowser stole all of residents food, Sparkling Stars and the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams in order to take over the universe. Now it's up to Kirby & the gang to stop him. Donkey Kong vs Bowser Bowser orders his minions to steal the Kong's Banana Hoard and kidnap the Kongs in order to take over the island. So it's up to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to stop him and his son, Bowser Jr. Super Sam Squad Series Bowser engaged Sam and John for his army. He is even satisfied by their incredible performance. Once the two defeated Clarx, he accidentally promote them into Agent Doubles. He appear again in Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis, where he is playable after beating the 5th Castle Boss. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Bowser appears in Super Sloppy Bros. as the main antogonist by destroying Princess Peach's Castle while kidnapping her, some Toads, and Yoshi. The final boss battle is against him and his son, Bowser Jr., which is similar to the final boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Hover Race Bowser is one of the racers in Super Mario Hover Race. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Bowser appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Triple Bob-omb. Stats: Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3.25 Drift: 5 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 2.75 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Bowser appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars Bowser appears in Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars serving as the main villain and final boss. He has 1200 max HP, and a huge range of attacks. His flamethrower deals 20, his Shell Slam deals 25, and his Claw deals 15. Also, he has an earthquake attack which deals 16 to one party member, and 8 to the other two. His defense power is 6, and he gives 2000 star points when defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns In [['New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns]], Bowser appears as the main villain of the game along with the new Mecha Mario. After he is defeated, he returns as Dry Bowser in World 8. Super Mario and the Ludu Tree In Super Mario an the Ludu tree is bowser on the evil side again! He kidnapped peach at the beginning if the game with the Koopalings and will be a very hard final boss! Bowser has got a castle in the air in this series. He will be flying everywhere to get Mario (you, as a player) confused and lost. Shy RPG Bowser is the main enemy in this game and plans to find all 7 of the Power Crystals and use them to become a god, and destroy Mario, and kidnap Peach for good. He has 101 HP and is the final boss. Super Mario: Fallen Planet Bowser is set to appear in Super Mario: Fallen Planet, where he will kidnap Princess Peach again while riding his Koopa Clown Car with the help of Bowser Jr, and take her to the Fallen Belt. There, he will revive the Sins of Disaster, the Fallen Belt's native villains for his plans to conquer and rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, his plans are foiled when the Seven rebel, who threaten to implode his Kingdom, as well as the Musshroom Kingdom. When the Seven got his army, the Koopa Troop, brainwashed, Bowser is forced to join forces with Mario to stop the Seven before they could successfully implode the Mushroom Universe. Super Mario: Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser is set to be the main antagonist of the upcoming Super Mario: Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom. In this version, he has always believed kidnapping a princess and marrying her would bring him power over a kingdom. Lately, he has come to realize that that does not work. His string of constant defeats have completely angered corrupted him to the point where he will easily obliterate kingdoms without a single twitch of remorse. In the game, he is portrayed as a far darker incarnation rather than the one in previous games. He plans to take over the whole planet using a new sattelite superweapon. His personality here is utterly ruthless, and he is really, really evil. He calmy obliterates the BeanBean kingdom just to demonstrate the weapon's power. He will willingly kill anyone who dares oppose him, ranging from Mario, to Princess Peach, even one of his own men if they dare do so. Mario and Sonic: Race Against Time In this game he teams up with Eggman. He breaks into Daisy's castle whilst she and Luigi are getting married. He breaks into the vault and steals hundreds of artifacts known as Time Bombs, which, when blown up, will freeze that area in time. He proceeds to take all the Mario and Sonic characters, save for Mario and Sonic themselves, who send them away. He cages all the prisoners and scatters them around the Mushroom Kingdom. He and Eggman place a Time Bomb along with the prisoners. They do this because they had previously found a large book, explaining that freezing the Mushroom Kingdom in time will make a legendary object called the Master Bomb appear in a place called the Time Tomb. The Master Bomb will permanently freeze time Mario and Sonic are able to save all their friends. However, they are unable to disable the Time Bombs. With the Mushroom Kingdom frozen, Bowser and Eggman make their way to the Time Tomb. Once in the Time Tomb, they are attacked by Mario, Sonic and their former prisoners. Bowser uses one of Eggman's machines to transform into Giga Bowser. At first it seems they are going to win. However, Sonic traps Bowser inbetween a wall and a box. He sets the machine to 'MINI' and shoots it at Bowser. Bowser turns into a mini version of himself. He witnesses Mario using a machine Eggman was using to destroy the Master Bomb and unfreezing time in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Eggman flee. Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid Bowser serves as an antagonist, and Wario & Waluigi meet him right before the real trek began. Bowser fought the Wario Bros and lost against them. Afterwards he falsely lead them into the long way so he can take the easy way and avoid trouble with the Wario Bros. To hinder the bros he sent the Koopalings to block them from reaching the end. After seeing that they caught up, he fought the two and lost again. Wario, Bowser, and Roy broke through the door together, finding many piles of gold. However, Tutankoopa descends and tells that no one may take the treasure. The trio and all of the Koopalings were enraged and they all battle Tutankoopa. In battle Bowser watches you fight, throwing items to help you fight Tutankoopa. After the king's defeat, the Wario Bros. and the Bowser family all escape the self-destructing pyramid. Bowser in the end got half of the money due to Wario being happy that he helped with the robbery. Then the story ends. In the first battle he can breathe two flames at a time and he moves slowly. You have to grab his tail and swing him towards a spiked ball. After he hits the spiked ball, he's defeated. Waluigi cannot grab Bowser's tail, but instead he sprints into Bowser and he will be sent flying away. The rematch plays like the Super Mario 64 final battle, but every now and then a Koopaling will help Bowser and the king will jump out of the ring. You have to fight that Koopaling in the same manner you've done earlier, and after one hit he or she is defeated and Bowser re-enters the ring. Once he's hit a spike ball three times he's defeated and will give up and help you break in. Super Mario GameBox Demo Bowser is the main antagonist. When Kamek brings Bowser a book that was passed down through multiple generations, Bowser uses its powers to regenerate his army. He sent them to attack Mario's house. While Mario was stalled trying to defeat the creatures, Bowser used the book's magical properties to send Princess Peach's Castle into the Cloud Rift. He is seen at the end of Mushroom Kingdom Way, releasing Goomboss to attack Mario. He is later seen enlarging a Blooper in the Toad Town Sewer System. He is fought in Bowser Castle. In this first fight, Bowser attacks by breathing fire and sliding around in his shell. When he slides around, he can be defeated by being led to one of the motion-sensors around the arena, where a hammer falls onto Bowser's shell. After 3 hits, Bowser changes his tactics so instead of sliding in his shell, he ground-pounds and causes rubble to fall from the sky, then charges at Mario. Mario must lead Bowser under the rubble 3 times. After those 3 hits, Bowser is defeated and gives up the shard of the Power Star. He is later seen in Bowser's Alternate Universe, which he created with the book. Bowser is altered by this universe, much like his army (the creatures). He is fought similarly to the first encounter, except for the fact that he has a new tactic: throwing the shells of Alternate Koopas. The shells must be jumped on (when the shell's spikes aren't visible) and thrown back at Bowser. After 3 hits, this alternate form of Bowser will split the center of the Power Star in half. He is fought as Dark Bowser in The Final Challenge, after the defeat of the Final 4. After his defeat, he explodes. He is fought one final time in Princess Peach's Castle as a ghost. After he is defeated, he explodes into smoke. Ice Climber 2 If you use a Mario amiibo whilst playing, you unlock the amiibo mountain, Cool Cool Mountain, once you reach the top Nana and Popo are tasked with defeating bowser. String Puppet Arising Main article: Bowser (SSB8) Bowser is a default playable character in Super Smash Bros. Endgame and is a major antagonist in Story Mode. Bowser retains his Super Mario 3D Land appearance. Bowser appears a lot of times in Story Mode, even much more than Puppetmaster. Bowser shows no mercy to his fallen enemies shown in Chapter 3-8. In Chapter 12, he was turned into a string puppet and was quickly defeated by Mario, who kicks him into a lava pit, which burns the King of Koopas alive. Film appearances Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) Bowser appeared as the main antagonist of the film. His appearance and personality were slightly reimagined. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving in the film. He is portrayed as a much scarier, vicious, and overall much more threatening villain than he EVER was in the games. He is vicious, determined, and takes NO prisoners. He wants to kill Princess Peach and take over as the ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom. But Mario and Luigi stand in his way. Bowser has fire breath (obviously) is immune to Fire Flower attacks, and has superhuman strength. He attacks the Annual Mushroom Parade and attempts to kill the Princess, but the Mario Bros. fight and stop him. Angry, Bowser then kidnaps the Princess to draw out The Mario Bros, so he can kill them. A fight between the Mario Bros. and Bowser ensues, and Bowser beats up The Mario Bros. But they manage to get enough strength to push Bowser into a lava pit, seemingly killing him. But its revealed in a post-credits scene that he survived his fall into the lava, when Bowser's hand comes out of the lava. Bowser appears as the main antagonist again in Super Smash Bros. (film). The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie In The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie, Future Bowser is the main antagonist, becoming half-Terminator, half-Khan Noonien Singh, or half-Human, half-Koopa, yet all evil and is out to change the past and wreck the future. After having taken over the Mushroom Kingdom for some time, Future Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are leading the winning battle to reclaim the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser declares that he finally has had it of Mario and Luigi always foiling his plans. Tasking Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to be the heirs to the throne of the Koopa Kingdom, for he cannot return, as time-travel is a one way trip, Future Bowser goes back in time to 1983 Brooklyn and shifts between his Koopa and bodybuilder Human form to kill 1983 Mario and 1983 Luigi before they return to the Mushroom Kingdom and save Peach the first time in 1985 during Super Mario Bros.. Little does he know that Future Peach had followed him through time as well. She does whatever it takes to stop Future Bowser from messing up the timeline irrevocably, turning his hunt for the White Whale of the Mario Bros. into a wild goose chase. Eventually crashing his F-4 Phantom into a tanker truck in Las Vegas, he burns his skin, hair and shell away to become Future Dry Bowser. He follows 1983 Mario, 1983 Luigi and Future Peach into a factory for Red Baron Frozen Pizzas just outside of Las Vegas. Future Peach manages to blow his lower body away with an explosive, making his efforts to kill 1983 Mario and Luigi all the more difficult, and in the process, kills herself. Taking it upon themselves to avenge Peach's sacrifice, the 1983 Mario Bros. lure Future Dry Bowser onto a catwalk over the big grinders, he finally has them where he wants them. He is caught off balance when the 1983 Mario Bros. knock him right into the grinders, with his bones being used to fortify the cheese to make the frozen pizzas. The Koopa King is no more. Antagonizing a Cat In Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation, Bowser makes a deal with Mario and Peach for ownership of half the Mushroom Kingdom if he can settle conflicts between the vacation group. But sometimes, he ends up antagonizing Gumball Watterson, who is part of the group. In some scenes, however, he remembers his agreement and stops fights between Gumball and Sonic the Hedgehog. Bowser also combines his knowledge with Mario's, Gumball's and other characters' as he ventures with the group. On the contrary, he is still as grumpy as he usually is. Super Mario 64 2: Bowser Strikes Back Bowser appears as the main villain. With the power of the Dark Star, he kidnaps Princess Peach. New Super Mario Bros. Lambda Bowser appears as the Major and Main villain of the game, having destroyed the Mythical Star, a vessel that contained 7 Koopalings from long ago. He uses these 7 Mythical Koopalings as well as his own 7 Koopalings to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond, forcing Mario and Co. to go after him. His original plan was to capture Princess Peach however, so it is unspecified whether or not he knew the 7 Mythical Koopalings were held within the Mythical Star, or even of the Mythical Star's existence. Story Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star In this story, Bowser appears as one of three main antagonists, with the other two being his two newest Koopa Troop recruits, Dimentia and Dimention. Initially, things started out with the usual storyline, which entails Princess Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser, with Mario and Luigi, along with Toad, Yoshi, and a reluctant Birdo coming to her rescue. A week after his defeat, Bowser began recruiting new members of the Koopa Troop to aid him in his next scheme to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the world. Among these new recruits was the deranged Punchinello, along with the aforementioned jesters, Dimentia and Dimention. However, he initially rejected the latter two; not because of their resemblance to Dimentio (which he did not completely catch onto at the time), but because their clownish appearances made it difficult for the Koopa King to take them seriously. As such, he did not feel that the two of them were qualified to join his army. It wasn't until much later on that Bowser reconsidered his decision, due to the fact that the two jester twins began blackmailing him with embarrassing entries in his diary regarding his one-sided crush on Princess Peach. After getting the introductions out of the way, Dimentia and Dimention informed Bowser about the "Chaos Star", an object that would give infinite power to the user, and allow him to defeat his enemies and conquer the world. The two of them then proceeded to give Bowser instructions on how to create it, and once the Chaos Star was formed, he tested its powers right away by having a sparring session with his minions. Much to the Koopa King's delight, their attacks had no affect on him. He then decided that he was going to attack Princess Peach's castle again the very next week, which happened to be the birthday of the Mario Brothers. Upon spotting Bowser's fleet, Luigi, who wanted to prove to everyone that he was capable of saving the world on his own, took it upon himself to stop the Koopa Troop's invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was able to defeat everyone on there with ease, with the exception of Bowser. Before engaging Luigi in battle, Bowser ordered Dimentia and Dimention to take the stolen Purity Stars to the Koopalings' castles, so that they don't end up subduing the Chaos Star's powers during the battle. Much like Mario's first battle with Bowser during the events of ''Paper Mario, the outcome was exactly the same, with Luigi being on the receiving end of a one-sided beating. The same eventually happened to Mario and his partners from the first and second Paper Mario titles when they came on the scene to help Luigi. With the heroes out of the way, Bowser was free to take his plan to the next step, which was a full-scale assault on Peach's castle. Francis, who was visiting the castle at the time, attempted to stop him, but was easily defeated and promptly tossed out of a nearby window. After having it lifted up into the sky once again and merged with his own castle, Bowser ordered his troops to round up all the Toads that were in the castle, and have them locked in a dungeon. He also ordered Kamek and Kammy Koopa to have Peach and Daisy locked up elsewhere. Shortly afterwards, Dimentia, who was apparently awe-struck by the entries in Bowser's diary, offered him a love potion to use on Peach; one that would become permanent within twenty-four hours of its use. Tiptron, who was still in the area at the time, flew off to warn Peach and Daisy about it, telling the former that she should escape as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for them, however, Peach ended up getting caught as she was in the process of escaping. Bowser then had his minions hold Peach down as he used the potion on her. Daisy and Tiptron tried to stop him, but ended up getting blocked by an invisible forcefield that Dimention created. With no one to interrupt Bowser, Peach soon ended up succumbing to the potion's effects. Much to the Koopa King's delight and Daisy's disgust, the potion ended up working, just as Dimentia said it would. From that point on, Daisy and Tiptron made it their sole mission to obtain the antidote at any cost, along with finding the evidence that they need to prove to Bowser and the Koopa Troop that Dimentia and Dimention are merely using Bowser as a pawn in their scheme, which involves the impending destruction of the entire universe. Quotes Canon * "Did somebody page the king of AWESOME?" - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * "You like compost? I'll compost your face!" - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * "Count Bleck, Floro Sapiens, whatever... Stomping fools is my business! Show me a fool, I'll stomp it! I don't even need a reason!" - Super Paper Mario * "Welcome. No one's home! Now scram--and don't come back! Gwa ha ha ha!" - Super Mario 64 * "That's it, Mario! I'm gonna stomp you into space bits!" - Super Mario Galaxy Fanon * "Princess Peach, I have come to take over your kingdom. Can you keep a secret?" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "Oh, I'm shakin' in my boots...wait...I don't wear boots!" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * ''" ''If you want to see the Mario Bros again, marry me or else. It's your choice, Princess. Gwahahahahahaha!"- Super Princess Peach: Fight to the Finish! * "A threat? You call yourself a '''threat?! Hmpfh... You are only a small, minor Koopa! And if that's not enough for you to chew on, come and fight..." - Kenny Koopa's Revenge * "Carly's your foe! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I GET OVERSHADOWED ALL THE TIME!? So unfair......." * "That's it! I'm through with you clowns! Have a taste of Bowser power!" - Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure * "Attack Peach's Castle, and do it now!!" - Super Sam Squad * "Let's kick those weaklings' butt!" - Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis * I will have the heads of the Mario Bros. on a pike, even if I have to obliterate every last piece of the Mushroom Kingdom to do it!" - Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) * "Water sucks, it really, really sucks! ...Wait, no it doesn't." - Super Mario Silver Spurs * "How strong are you? Strong enough to defeat me with just your wimpy moves?" - Mario's Fun Pack * "GRRR!!! The last thing I want to know is that my most powerful supporter was defeated by a bunch of losers, including the puny blue cat!! This is outrageous! I will destroy Gumball!!" - Gumball and Mario * "Citizens of Elmore, kneel before your new master!" - Gumball and Mario * "So...I never knew you came this far, plumber! Nah, just kidding, you alway came so far anyway...But this time, I will not give up so easily on my defeats unlike the last time!" - Super Mario Madness, 1st Phrase * "This is it! My "last-resort form"! Time for your ultimate doomsday, Mario!!" - Super Mario Madness, in Giga Bowser form as 4th and last phrase. * "Kenny, you may be an elite, but who do you think I am? I'm Bowser, the Koopa King! Now you go!" - Kenny Koopa's Revenge * "I'm fed up with world domination failures and this pesky pizza-loving plumber! Dr. Eggman, let's unite! We will destroy our arch-enemies together and we will rule the world! Bwahahahaha!" - Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic * "Go, Mario, punch that rodent and his bothersome triangle-headed friend."- Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic Gallery DigiBowser DigiBowser.png DigitalBowser.png See also *Baby Bowser - The baby version of Bowser, that bares a striking resemblance to Bowser Jr. *Giga Bowser - Bowser's superstronger form and more fierceful Koopa. It later become his Final Smash as a transformation. *Dry Bowser - The reanimated version Bowser that first appears in New Super Mario Bros. *Paper Bowser - The Bowser that appears in the Paper Mario series. *Bowser (SUMB) - Bowser's appearance in the Super UnMario Bros. series. *'Bowser (Shadows of the Forsaken)' - Bowser as he appears in Shadows of the Forsaken |2}} Category:Super Smash Bros. Adventure Characters Category:Super Nintendo Legecy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Hostages Category:Koopas Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Powerhouses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame Series Characters Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Fire Bosses Category:Icy Bosses Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Bowser Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Articles that have been worked on forever Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Powerful characters Category:Super Mario Bros.: Power-Up Paradise Category:PoS Series Category:Super Mario Bros.: The Popstar Crossover Category:Koopalings Universe Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Darkness Category:Twins Category:Super Paper Mario 2: Craft Champion Category:Non-Fanon Mario Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Wrecking Crew Characters